Unpredictable Behavior
by Lady Starwing
Summary: “I … I care too deeply for you to be killed. I … I’m …” Lloyd felt his face blush again, but he was cut off as Colette giggled again and placed her lips against his, her sweet strawberry-like taste numbing his mouth for a moment. “I love you too, Lloyd."


Three glowing scarlet feathers floated on the surface of the water, causing a ripple to pass from each one as the owner of the scarlet wings sat on a tree above the pool, his arms crossed irately over his chest. "Of all the times I have to start molting …" The young angel muttered to himself, wine red eyes flashing in the gloomy mist as the evening slowly progressed towards midnight. Lloyd Aurion sighed as another cluster of dulling feathers floated down from his wings, landing on the surface of Lake Umacy with barely a noise, mocking the young angel. "… How frustrating. Why couldn't I start losing feathers AFTER I returned to Welgaia and reported on how the Chosen and her companions were doing?!" Lloyd yelled at his wings, which only flapped mildly in response to his groans.

Glancing down at the lake beneath him, Lloyd sighed and ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair, a grimace working its way onto his face as thoughts of the blond Chosen snuck into his head. He'd been getting such thoughts frequently, and it was one of the many times that Lloyd was grateful for the fact that he couldn't sleep. "Why am I thinking about Col – about the Chosen like this?" Lloyd asked himself, blushing as he forced himself to use Colette's title instead of her name. "I am not her ally, I am of Cruxis. Cole – _the Chosen _is nothing more than a vessel for the Lady Martel …" Lloyd told himself, yanking at some of his hair as he let out a grunt of frustration.

"Gah! If Colette is nothing more than a vessel, why in the name of the Spirits am I getting _these _sort of mental images?!" Lloyd demanded of his mind, and would have continued on with his rant if the faint sound of approaching feet hadn't reached his ears. Withdrawing his wings quickly, Lloyd settled into the tree to observe who was coming his way, not noticing that his molted feathers still floated on the surface of Lake Umacy. It only took a few moments for the approaching person to enter Lloyd's line of sight, and once they had, Lloyd had to stifle a gasp as his face flared a brilliant scarlet to rival his wings.

'Colette!' the name roared in Lloyd's mind, and he frantically attempted to silence the thought, but was unable to do so once he saw that Colette was undressing. 'Oh my Goddess …' Clasping a hand against his nose in a desperate attempt to stay a possible nosebleed, Lloyd found that he couldn't tear his eyes away as Colette's white and blue tunic dress slid soundlessly off of her shoulders to pool around her ankles, revealing porcelain white skin, her golden hair reaching her waist. Blushing furiously, Lloyd began to bite his lower lip as Colette hummed to herself, undoing her boots and pulling them, along with her navy blue leggings, off of her legs and stepped into the water, clearly planning on a late-night swim. Lloyd bit even harder on his lip, furiously fighting with his instincts as they rampaged inside of him.

Down in the lake, Colette was oblivious to the tormented Seraph above her, and continued to swim, completely content. This was the longest amount of time that she had managed to get to herself, and at the moment, all she wanted to do was swim, relaxing her body as her thoughts drifted away, up to the skies where they chased after a scarlet winged angel, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to think of him. 'Lloyd …' Colette thought with a sigh, blushing as she thought about the said angel. 'Lloyd, I wish I could tell you how I felt … I want you back so much …' About to dive underwater Colette's eyes locked onto a small red glow, making her blink. "Hmm …?? What's this?" She asked herself, reaching out with a hand. When she touched the source of the glow, Colette was shocked to find her fingers grasping onto a red feather.

"Wait … Aren't Lloyd's feathers red?" Colette asked aloud, blinking in confusion as she looked around her, blushing as she thought about Lloyd again. "Was he here earlier?" She asked herself, and was about to look around when a faint, soft shuffling reached her ears, and she turned around instantly, locating the source as being … up a tree?? Puzzled, Colette looked up, and nearly gasped aloud when she saw the angel who haunted her thoughts and dreams sitting up the tree, face redder than his wings, staring at her with an expression somewhere between shock, embarrassment, and horror on his face. Blushing frantically, Colette covered her bare chest with her arms. "L – Lloyd!!" She squeaked, glancing down at herself so Lloyd couldn't see her embarrassment. "H – how long have you been there??" She asked, and was answered with an irritated groan.

"About an hour, at least; my wings started molting on me, so I can't return to the Tower, let alone Welgaia." Lloyd stated, looking away from Colette, still blushing. "Do any of your companions know that you are out this way alone?" He demanded, desperately trying to change the subject away from his presence. True, he enjoyed the sight of Colette naked, but he shouldn't be thinking about her … at least, not in the sense of lovers …

"Nope! If I had, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" Startled at how close Colette's voice sounded, Lloyd whipped his head around, only to find Colette's face mere inches from his own, her wings out. The sight both enticed and startled Lloyd so much that the angel fell out of the tree with a yelp, and he was unable to save himself from splashing into the lake, drenching his white and red Cruxis uniform in an instant. Spluttering, Lloyd surfaced, shaking his brown hair out of his face as he treaded water, grateful that he had left his twin blades hanging on a branch of the tree.

"Oh my …!!! I'm so sorry, Lloyd!" Colette apologized, flying down to where Lloyd was, her sky blue eyes worried. "I didn't mean to startle you, really!!" She stated as she hoisted Lloyd out of the water and onto the nearby grass, seemingly forgetting that she was completely naked save for her Cruxis Crystal. "We should get you out of your wet clothes …" Colette began, and reached out with one hand to undo the collar of Lloyd's uniform, but stopped when his hand gingerly grasped her wrist. Startled, Colette looked up into Lloyd's face, only to gasp as she found herself staring into Lloyd's wine red eyes, which were locked on her, an expression in them that she had never seen before. "L – lloy --!!" Colette began, only to find herself cut off as Lloyd's mouth covered hers, his eyes closed, completely unaware of the brilliant blush that overtook Colette's face.

'Lloyd's … Lloyd's kissing me!! He's really, truly … _**kissing**_ me!' Colette's mind finally registered what was going on, and she was certain that she was leaking blood from her ears, she felt so lightheaded. Closing her eyes slowly after a moment, she leaned back into the kiss, shyly pressing back into Lloyd's chest, shivering at the feeling of his clammy uniform pressing against her skin. 'Oh, oh my … Lloyd …' Colette sighed again, and tugged her arm away from Lloyd's grip to wind both around his neck, the Seraph's name escaping her lips as a moan. "Lloyd …."

The instant the kiss had started, Lloyd's mind had shut off, completely ignoring the part of his mind that was demanding that he stop his actions at once and leave. Instincts kicking in, Lloyd wrapped his arms around Colette and began to pull her onto his lap, growling lowly in pleasure as she moaned out his name. A heat began to build in the lower parts of his body as he pulled his mouth away from Colette's to allow her to breathe, assaulting her neck with his mouth. Sensations of all sorts swamped Lloyd's mind, and everything was almost consumed into a blaze of euphoria when Colette let out a startled gasp as she settled deeper into Lloyd's lap. Blushing, Lloyd let her pull away, cursing his body mentally.

"Of all the times …" He muttered, and then seemed to suddenly remember exactly who he had sitting on his lap, and he held Colette by her shoulders at arm's length. Blushing in embarrassment, Lloyd closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath. "You … I … we can't do this, Chosen." He stated shakily, desperately trying to ignore the aching longing that was building in his chest and groin. "If Cruxis … if Lord Yggdrasil finds out that we have copulated, he will be furious … you'll most likely be killed. I would be imprisoned for defiling a Chosen." Giving Colette a soft look, Lloyd sighed heavily. "Knowing you had died because of me would make me feel so horrible …"

Colette, startled, looked at Lloyd in confusion. "But … if I want you to … how could you defile me?" She asked softly after a moment, reaching a hand out to brush it against Lloyd's face. The Seraph looked at her softly, his red eyes half lidded from lust and longing.

"Even so, Lord Yggdrasil will consider it an act of heresy." Lloyd said softly, savoring the soft warmth of Colette's hand on his cheek. "And any Chosen of Mana convicted of heresy is to be killed as quickly as possible." Drawing a deep breath, Lloyd decided to come straight out and say what he was feeling, although both his mind and loyalties were rallying against it. "I … I care too deeply for you to be killed. I … I'm …" Lloyd felt his face blush again, but he was cut off as Colette giggled again and placed her lips against his, her sweet strawberry-like taste numbing his mouth for a moment.

"I love you too, Lloyd." Colette whispered softly, cupping Lloyd's cheeks with her hands. "And I know that you don't want me to die … but right now, I want you." Locking her eyes onto Lloyd's, Colette stated as firmly as she could, "For once, I don't care that I might die for something. This is something I know we both want, and I know that the Goddess will forgive us for anything that we do. Please … defile me." The last few words sent a delightful shiver through both of their spines, and with a groan that was half release and half acceptance, Lloyd wound his arms around Colette again and kissed her deeply, all thoughts about what could happen from that point forward vanishing.

Lowering Colette onto the ground, Lloyd ran his hands down her bare body, wondering at how smooth her skin was. The curves that were normally hidden by her modest outfit were laid fully bare for Lloyd alone to see, and as he sat up, straddling her, he felt his breath desert him in a hot rush. Smiling softly, Lloyd placed one hand on Colette's Cruxis Crystal, and slowly trailed it down, going between her breasts and stopping just above her navel. "You're far more beautiful than any goddess …" he whispered, leaning over Colette again to kiss her neck above the Rune Crest her crystal was contained in, smiling as he felt Colette shiver. Unable to help himself, Lloyd allowed his hands to resume their roaming, cataloguing all of Colette's bare skin.

Colette laid on her back, eyes closed, face a burning shade of red as Lloyd continued to touch her in ways she had only dreamed of before. Wrapping her arms around Lloyd's neck, Colette felt the first twangs of annoyance with Lloyd's clothing enter her, and she shifted her hands to the clasps of Lloyd's cape, fingers fumbling. With a delighted noise, Colette undid the clasps and let the clothing fall aside, oblivious to the rather metallic clank it made upon hitting the earth. "Lloyd …" She begged after a moment, tugging at the edges of his shirt. "Please … I don't know how to …" Lloyd stopped assaulting Colette's smooth neck and smiled at her.

Sitting up slightly, the Seraph undid the top of his uniform, letting the white and crimson fabric dangle around his waist, leaving him dressed from the waist down and exposing his black undershirt. Leaning back down, Lloyd began to suckle Colette's earlobe, delighting in her little moans as she hastily tore off his undershirt, leaving his chest bare.

In an unexpected motion, Colette pushed against Lloyd's shoulders and rolled them over, settling herself on Lloyd's lower stomach as she straddled him. Giggling at his blush, Colette ran her fingers over the taunt flesh beneath her, giggling more at the way Lloyd's eyes rolled into the back of his head, body trembling. Bending down, Colette let her wings blink into life as she placed a light kiss at the dip in Lloyd's collarbone, shivering in pleasure as he groaned and bucked against her. Who would have honestly thought that they would ever see the Chosen of Mana and an angel of Cruxis would be locked together in such a way, she wondered briefly, but lost all rational thoughts as Lloyd's left hand caressed one of her breasts, making her moan and slump against him as they rolled over once again, slowly entangling themselves more and more.

Lloyd smiled down at the blond angel briefly before he laid his lips to her Cruxis Crystal. Like he had expected, Colette was exceptionally sensitive there, if her loud moans and sighs were anything to go by. The beast in him that had awoken earlier was roaring its hunger, ravenously demanding that he claim Colette, make sure that anyone else who even thought of touching her would think twice. With a low growl in his throat, Lloyd tore off his boots and belts before resting his hands on the rim of his pants, only to find that Colette had beaten him to it.

Smiling, Lloyd placed one hand over one of Colette's, helping her remove the outfit, leaving him there above her in nothing more than a pair of boxers, making Colette flush furiously and look away, suddenly shy. Sensing such, Lloyd cupped her face in one hand and turned her to look him in the eye. "Colette, if you don't want this …" He began, but stopped when Colette shook her head no, despite her blush. Gently, she pulled Lloyd's face down, kissing him as her legs slowly slid open, her wings flapping as Lloyd lifted her from the waist up, his hands gentle as the last barrier between their bodies was removed.

"I'm … nervous …" Colette admitted softly after the kiss broke, blushing as she looked Lloyd in the eye, her normally sky blue eyes darkened from the passion running through her body, making her breasts and her core tingle in excitement and anticipation. Judging by the way Lloyd's form was trembling beneath her hands, he was experiencing the same emotions as her. "It's just … Sheena and the Professor told me that … it hurts the first time …" She explained, only to feel a soft kiss land on her cheek.

"I'll be gentle … Dad told me the same thing …" Lloyd whispered in reply, resting his forehead on Colette's. Emotions that had confused him before now made perfect sense in his mind, and Lloyd could finally understand why his father was in such suffering from losing Anna so early in their relationship: a strong desire to protect the angel in his arms overtook him, love and a deep happiness that he had never known before settled into his blood, heating it and fueling the fire raging throughout him. Giving Colette one last kiss, Lloyd clutched her tighter and followed his body's instincts, knowing better than to try and think about what to do: his body knew the answers already.

Colette's body convulsed sharply as Lloyd's body fully joined with hers, a agonized cry leaving her as she buried her face into Lloyd's chest, her nails digging into the muscles of his shoulders. Lloyd remained as still as he could, muttering soft apologies into Colette's ears as he kissed her temple. "It … it felt like I being torn into pieces …" Colette whispered, fighting off the pain she felt in the very core of her body. Lloyd tightened his grip on her shoulders briefly as a sigh escaped him, and he began to nuzzle the top of Colette's head.

"I can wait … until you're ready for me to move again." Lloyd whispered gently, his lips drifting down to claim a light kiss from Colette as their bodies adjusted to the joining. The tightness around the most sensitive part of his body was starting to drive Lloyd insane, and it took all of the self-control he had gardened from his life in Cruxis to keep himself from moving as Colette adjusted to him. Groaning lightly, Lloyd let his eyes close as a strong surge of lust and wanting ravaged his body, nearly overpowering him. 'No … no, Colette's not ready yet …' Lloyd told his body, ignoring the trembling in his arms as he laid Colette back down on the ground, her wings vanishing. 'If I start before she's ready for me … it would almost be as bad as if I raped her. I cannot …' Lloyd moaned softly as the tightness lessened slightly, and Colette's relaxed sigh rang in his ears.

"Lloyd …" Colette sighed again, looking up at him, her eyes alight with a mixture of pleading and love, the tears that had formed from pain lending an extra spark to their aura. Lloyd gave Colette a smile, and he allowed his body to relax, his hips moving against Colette's as his mind slowly slipped back into the state of frenzy he had felt in their first kiss. When the first moan of pleasure slipped out of his angel's mouth, Lloyd felt the warmth and pleasure in his body skyrocket, a moan of his own slipping out.

Entangled in one another, the blood racing through their bodies, exchanging one fevered kiss after another, neither Lloyd or Colette could tell what way was up, what time it was, or even if they were still separate entities or in fact truly a single soul now. Moans and whispers of love filled their ears over the sound of pounding blood, and even as sweat began to form and streak down their bodies, neither one could feel anything, too lost in their love to sense the rest of the world around them as they soared higher than they ever could with their physical wings.

Lloyd felt Colette's body tighten once more, and as a cry of fulfillment left him, white stars exploded behind his eyes as they reached their climax together, his face buried in Colette's slim shoulder as she let out a high pitched trill, back arching up into his chest. After a moment, they collapsed in a heap, too tired to separate, panting heavily as they held one another's sweaty bodies close, a contented smile across their faces.

"I love you, Lloyd …" Colette whispered softly, only to receive a light smile and a laugh. Absently brushing a strand of Lloyd's sweaty hair past his ear, she asked softly, "Must you leave me again? It doesn't seem fair for you to have to go …" Lloyd gave Colette a soft smile and kissed her forehead, slowly removing his body from Colette's to lay fully beside her, tired for the first time in ages.

"I'll come back: I promise." He whispered softly, running his fingers down her cheek, red eyes soft. "It's not like I can stay away from you now, can I, love?" He laughed as Colette smiled and confirmed his statement with a nod, her own eyes tired. The two laid in silence for a few more moments before Lloyd sighed in regret and sat up, a pained look flashing across his face as he did so. "Colette, you should clean up and get back to your companions: it would be impossible for us to explain our way out of this if they walked here and saw us." Colette sat up beside him, a sad but understanding frown tugging at her mouth.

"I know, Lloyd … I'm just glad I got to spend some time with you … such special time …" She said with a blush, making Lloyd chuckle as he gathered his clothes and dressed. With a sad smile, Lloyd claimed on last kiss before he warped away, leaving Colette alone. The girl smiled and whispered to the air. "I know we will see one another again … our bond is too strong to break."


End file.
